100 Years
by Prince Snivellus
Summary: When you've only got 100 years to live, you should live life to its fullest. Snippets of Luke and Noah throughout their entire life together.
1. Fifteen

100 Years  
15

"I wish I'd met you when I was 15," Luke said, pressing his side closer still to Noah's.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Though Noah knew the answer, he wanted to hear Luke say it. The sentimental and sweet things Luke always managed to come up with broke and healed Noah's heart all at once, ten times over.

"Just..." Luke turned his head to look at Noah, barely able to see his defined face in the darkness, despite the gentle lights the shops emitted. "We could've had so much more time together, you know? Years."

"We've been together for over two years now, Luke," Noah replied, smiling and pressing the side of his forehead to Luke's. It was nearly ten o'clock and they still hadn't returned from their date, but Noah liked it that way. He liked to spend time with Luke late at night, looking at the stars, holding hands and sitting close together, like they were now.

"Yeah, I know but—sometimes I dream about what it would have been like if I'd met you back then," Luke said. He pulled his hand away from Noah's, displeased with how his hand felt bare and cold without Noah's, and rubbed his cheeks in frustration with both hands. "Back when I was just starting to realize I was gay... If I'd had someone there..."

Annoyed at Luke for breaking their hands apart, Noah pressed his palm on Luke's thigh, wishing that the denim material preventing him from feeling Luke's skin would just disappear. Noah sighed and said, "Well, I mean, Luke, I wouldn't have been much help. I was seriously in the closet then. I still lived with my dad."

"Well, we still could have experimented a bit!" Luke said, defending his desire to have known the 15-year-old Noah.

Noah laughed, saying, "Yeah, we would have had a great science project!"

Luke nudged Noah's side, smiling. "You know what I meant."

Suddenly, Noah's face became very still and he straightened himself against the back of the bench, lessening greatly the amount of contact between him and his blond lover.

"What?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Is that what you did when you were 15?" Noah asked, his eyes stern and voice worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you experiment when you were 15? I mean, with boys?"

Luke was grossly flattered by the jealous and upset look on Noah's face.

"Yeah... Well, no. I wanted to, but I didn't. I just felt it." Noticing that Noah did not seem at all satisfied with this answer, Luke straightened his own back against the bench, and asked, "What about you, Noah Mayer? Did _you_ experiment with the boys?"

"God, no!" Noah responded. "My dad would've killed me!" He gave Luke an awkward smile.

Uncomfortable with the mention of Noah's dad, Luke asked cautiously but with a wide smile, "Did you ever want to? You know, was their a super cute boy running around the fort?"

Luke moved to tickle Noah, who laughed gently and responded, "I guess so."

Luke pulled away, wide-eyed. "What?"

Noah's smile fell away as he said, "Michael. When I was 15, there was a guy named Michael at one of my high schools. We went to see the three dollar movies together all the time. He was the first guy I ever felt, you know... _That way _about. He left the fort after a month and I never saw him again."

Suddenly it was Luke's face that showed jealousy. "And you experimented with him?"

"No! Not at all. I just felt it," Noah said, quoting his boyfriend's earlier statement.

Giving Noah one last good stare, Luke turned to examine the dark street in front of their bench, and smiled, pressing himself against Noah once again. "Three dollar movies?" Luke asked, laughing. Noah relaxed, glad for the change in subject.

"Yeah, everything's cheaper in the forts," Noah explained, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Well, then, if we'd known each other when we were 15, we could have gone to see a lot of those," Luke said, grinning wildly as he continued, "We could have made out all the time in the dark, late at night..."

Noah laughed, and said, "The matinée was the three dollar one. Night movies were five bucks."

"Well, then, that's way to expensive; we'd have to sneak into the night movies," Luke said, his grin still wide as he played with the bottom of Noah's gray button-up top. "We could have fooled around in the dark a little, you know... Found ourselves."

The couple laughed freely and wrestled lovingly on the bench, mindless of the few late night shoppers who wandered by. Caught in the moment, they confessed the sorts of desires they would have had for each other if they had first met when they were 15 years old.

"I would stayed the night at your house and kissed you while you slept," Noah said, looking up at the man now situated on his lap.

Luke bit his lip. "I would have only been pretending to be asleep, and I would have kissed you back."

"I would have laid on top of you and asked if I was scaring you." _Daring, Noah_, thought Luke. He opted not to ask Noah if this was an experience he had actually had.

"I'd tell you 'no', and I'd hold you really tight," Luke said, pecking Noah's lips twice. When Noah leaned in for more, Luke pushed him back and asked, "Then what would you do, Noah?"

His eyes never leaving Luke's encouraging brown ones, Noah said softly, "I'd take off your shirt... And you would take off mine?" Luke nodded, and Noah continued, "I'd be excited to see your chest. I would be breathe hard and kiss your neck."

Luke allowed Noah to kiss him once, and then, his voice very low, he asked for more. "What then, Noah?"

"Luke..." Noah looked away to hide his embarrassment, but even in the darkness, Luke could see the pink in Noah's cheeks. When his blue eyes finally looked up, shining brightly despite the late hour's darkness, Luke couldn't contain himself.

"I'd rub myself against you," Luke said, placing his hands on either side of Noah's face. "I'd kiss you. I'd take off everything, leave you naked. I'd touch you and take your hand and make you touch me." His voice caught, his heart beating fast. He reached for Noah's hand and squeezed it. "I'd make you fuck me," he finally said in a shaky voice.

Noah's heavy breaths turned into a groan, and he pulled Luke's face to his. Their mouths met harshly, their lips wet and eager. Luke overpowered Noah, his thighs pressing in on the blue-eyed man's sides. They could feel each other's excitement, and paid no mind to the threat of possible bystanders showing up. Luke, even after these two years, secretly rejoiced in Noah's willingness to touch him so much in public. He explored Noah's mouth deeper, wanting all he could get.

As they kissed, Luke pretended to be 15 years old again, kissing a boy for the very first time, shy and awkward and excited and red in the cheeks with love, and, unknown to Luke, Noah was pretending the very same thing.

That night, they had sex like it was their first time. They touched curiously, their hands slipping and catching awkwardly on the curves of each others' bodies, their breath hitching over and over, and they confessed their love deeply as they climaxed. It was soft, and hard, and hot, and beautifully new—wonderful, fantastic, brilliant, _perfect_.


	2. On Our Way Back From Mars

100 Years

On Our Way Back From Mars

Luke was severely upset when his blankets attacked him. He had been dreaming of a wonderfully naked Noah, and now he was unhappily awake, blinking at the alarm clock that read four o'clock. _Too early_, thought Luke as he wrapped his blankets more tightly around himself, not allowing them to win this battle.

"Stop hogging the covers!"

Luke was suddenly twisted around to face Noah gave a particularly strong pull on the blankets.

"God, you always do this," whined Noah as he buried his face under the comforter, shivering.

"Ah, so you're my attacker," Luke mumbled sleepily.

"What are you talking about?" came Noah's muffled reply.

"Nothing," Luke said, recalling his dream as he burrowed nearer to Noah.

Ignoring Noah's objections, Luke pulled Noah's covers down to admire the smooth and lean chest that lay there, lit brightly by the moonlight.

"You look so white," Luke commented rudely.

"Oh, thanks, Luke," Noah said sarcastically, covering his chest with the blankets harshly.

"No, no! Honey, it's just the moonlight," Luke replied, laughing. "We didn't close the drapes!" It was true; through the uncovered window, a bright full moon could be seen.

Upset, Noah ignored Luke and moved around under their pale blue sheets, trying to find a comfortable position again.

Luke rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Noah, who was now facing away from him.

"You're gorgeous," Luke said. "In fact, I was just having a dream about you." He kissed the nape of Noah's neck.

"Good for you," Noah responded. "Now go back to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

"Do you want to know what you were doing in my dream?" Luke asked seductively.

Having become so used to the habits of his blue-eyed lover, Luke could almost hear Noah's internal debate. He decided to spare Noah the struggle.

"You were naked and telling me you love my arms."

Noah laughed unexpectedly. "Just your arms?"

"Yeah. You also said you want to take me out to Denny's some time."

"Oh, God. What kind of dream is this? I thought it was gonna be a sex dream!"

"Me too," laughed Luke. "You tricked me! Showing up naked just to tell me you want pancakes. Tisk tisk."

Giggling his unique Noah-giggle, Noah turned around to face Luke and wrapped his arms around him. "If I want pancakes, I'll just have my lovely little farm boy cook me up some."

"No way!" Luke laughed. "Jeez, you make me sound like the good ol' fashioned 50's wife, Noah!"

"I doubt we'd do well in the 50's, Luke, seeing as you're more like my good ol' 21st century, horrible-at-cooking, gay _husband_."

Luke smiled at that. He liked to hear Noah refer to him as his husband, even though it was only ever jokingly. Pressing his palm flat against Noah's lower back, Luke kissed Noah.

"I love you," he said earnestly.

"I love you, too."

That was enough for Luke. He rolled Noah onto his back and laid flat on top of him, kissing him deeply.

"Can I top you?" Luke asked plainly after the kiss.

Noah gave a severely surprised look but nodded anyway. Due to Luke's extreme preference of the bottom, the number of times Noah had bottomed could practically be counted on two hands.

Luke pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled Noah's boxer-briefs off quickly, enjoying the way Noah's legs lifted and dropped awkwardly. After sitting again, Luke pulled away his own underwear and received a gasp from Noah.

"You're already that hard? What the hell did I do?"

"I don't know," Luke responded. "Maybe it's the moon."

"More like Venus."

"Mars," Luke replied.

"Yeah, Mars," agreed Noah, his eyes full of lust as he scanned Luke's body.

Their mouths met quick and sloppily, not at all soft like most of their kisses began. Luke plunged his tongue into Noah's warm mouth, savoring Noah's eager response. He felt his hair pulled by Noah, but was even more aware of Noah's growing heat pressed against his upper-thigh. Luke adjusted himself so that their cocks met, drawing a deep groan from Noah.

"Lube," Noah reminded, his chest lifting and falling heavily.

Luke rolled to the bedside and pulled the container from their sex supplies drawer, and then quickly returned to Noah.

He sat on Noah's thighs as he lubed himself liberally for Noah's viewing pleasure. Noah reached for his own member, but Luke promptly swatted Noah's hand away, glaring. It was only after it was clear that Noah couldn't bear to remain untouched that Luke brought his free hand to the base of Noah's cock and began to work him.

"Me. Lube me," Noah begged, arching his back.

"Shut up," Luke demanded as he pushed Noah's legs up.

After placing a spare pillow under Noah's lower back, Luke began to lubricate Noah, and, once finished, placed Noah's legs on either of his shoulders. The brunette howled in shock as Luke roughly pushed inside him. He quickly forgot his discomfort, however, as Luke began to rock back and forth and pump Noah's cock.

Luke quickly picked up speed, enjoying Noah's occasional wince of pain. At first, Noah held onto Luke's back softly, but as Luke became more and more aggressive, Noah began to claw at his back, leaving pink whip-like marks.

"GOD, THERE!" Noah cried, barely able to contain himself. Luke slapped his hand over Noah's mouth and continued to violently thrust into him wordlessly.

Luke moaned as Noah's nails left a particularly large slash.

"I love you," Luke panted harshly, staring into Noah's face.

"I… Lo…Love you, too," Noah said between gasps of air.

Suddenly, Luke bit down hard on Noah's chest as he came, his growl-of-a-moan overpowering the sound of Noah's climax.

They both lay there silently for a moment, enjoying the unique afterglow that followed unfamiliar sex. Luke kissed Noah's cheek once and then began to tug at Noah's dark locks, loving the way Noah leaned into the touch despite its somewhat violent nature.

"You look cool lit up by the moon," Noah commented.

"No, no," Luke corrected serenely. "It's the light from Mars, the fire planet."

Before Noah could remark on the strangeness of that statement, Luke kissed Noah softly and held his mouth there for a moment. Luke pushed Noah onto his side and spooned him.

"We need wash," Noah said gently, just before Luke totally drifted into sleep.

"No," Luke replied quietly. "I want you like you are now."

--

This time, Luke was shook awake. He was entirely unsurprised when he heard Noah's voice call out, "Come on, Luke, get up! I have something for you!"

Luke opened an eye and saw Noah holding out an envelope to him.

"Oh, God," Luke said, covering his head with his pillow.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Noah snatched the pillow away from Luke and dropped it at the end of the bed. After giving his best sigh of exasperation, Luke moved to sit with his back against the bed's mahogany headboard.

"I told you to forget my birthday," Luke whined as he accepted the card from Noah.

"Oh, shut up," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

Making an exaggerated ordeal out of clearing his throat and adjusting his seating position, Luke opened the card to see a generic "Happy Birthday" print and a small note from Noah.

_Luke,_

_Thank you for letting me celebrate so many birthdays with you and thank you for always being there._

_I love you,_

Noah

_He's done better_, thought Luke, a little surprised that card was all Noah had to offer. Immediately feeling guilty, Luke sat the card in his lap and gave Noah a big smile. "Thank you, honey. I love you too."

Grabbing a glass of orange juice from the bedside table he'd set it on a moment ago, Noah held it out to Luke.

"A morning mimosa," Noah said.

"No better way to start the morning," Luke laughed, grabbing the glass enthusiastically. "Except with you, of course," he quickly added.

Climbing over Luke's legs onto the bed, Noah sat against the headboard and aligned himself with Luke's side.

"Happy Birthday, Luke."

Smiling as Luke took a drink of the orange juice and champagne mixture, Noah slowly voiced his boyfriend's name.

"Luke. Hey, Luke."

"Yeah?" Luke replied absent-mindedly, setting his mimosa to the side.

"Luke, look at me," Noah said, sitting up again.

Luke turned his head toward Noah.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Luke…"

"Yeah?" Luke repeated, quirking an eyebrow at Noah.

Noah pulled a small black box from his pajama pants' pocket, opening it to reveal a silver ring.

Luke stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Luke, will you marry me?" Noah's heart felt as if it were being squeezed by fear and excitement.

Luke made a breathy noise as Noah held the box out closer to him.

"Yes. Oh, God, YES!" he shouted and pulled Noah to him strongly, the birthday card he had received pressed between them. Nothing could have made him say no; not their lack of their own money, not their young ages of 22, not even their occasional fight that led to break-up like conditions.

Having dropped the ring due the fervor of the embrace, Noah split from Luke and recaptured the box, taking the ring from it.

Luke's left hand shook as he held it out, his right hand busy wiping tears from his face. A familiar callous hand held Luke's gently, but the blond could not bear to watch. Forcing his eyes open, Luke noticed that Noah's eyes were also wet. The dark-haired man inhaled deeply as he slid the silver band onto Luke's ring finger.

Tangling their fingers together, they shared a brief kiss. After gazing into each other's eyes deeply for a moment, they spoke.

"I want a summer wedding."

"But winter would definitely be better..."


End file.
